1. Field
Embodiments discussed herein relate to a semiconductor memory.
2. Description of Related Art
In semiconductor memories, a circuit including a defect is replaced with, for example, a redundant circuit to remedy the defect. A redundant circuit system includes a shift redundancy system. In the shift redundancy system, for example, a switch circuit which operates in response to a defect position signal couples an output of a decoder circuit to a selection line other than a defective selection line. Related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-100191, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-6389, or the like.